


I NEED IDEAS

by Kristin_Aubrie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/pseuds/Kristin_Aubrie
Summary: Gimme ideas, I am like a burnt out lightbulb
Kudos: 1





	I NEED IDEAS

Can people give me ideas for new stories and ideas for things in the future of my stories I already have I would love feedback, and would love to incorporate your ideas.

If you have questions or something about writing or anything, you can ask me in my comments or dm me on insta

@Kristin_Aubrie

Okie dokie that’s it’s for now, also any requests for certain ships to make a story to

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like if I can go between two stories I won’t be so burnt out all the time.


End file.
